Mi Enfermedad
by Jorge.Mon
Summary: Me llamo Sasuke, para ser mas preciso, Sasuke Uchiha, vivo en Tokio con mi novia. Hace una semana descubrí algo que le daría un vuelco de 360º a mi vida algo que nunca me imagine, algo que me gustaría sanar, pero no se puede… mi enfermedad.sasusaku.LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Mi enfermedad

Capitulo 1

Hace muy poco descubrí que la vida es mas cruel de lo que parece, siempre se dice que lo es, pero nunca se le toma el peso, yo ya se lo tome…

Me llamo Sasuke, para ser mas preciso, Sasuke Uchiha, vivo en Tokio con mi novia, hace una semana descubrí algo que le daría un vuelco de 360º a mi vida algo que nunca me imagine, algo que me gustaría sanar, pero no se puede… mi enfermedad. Si, se podría decir que estoy algo enfermo, que demonios digo. SI, ESTOY ENFERMO, al principio mi mundo se vino abajo, seria marginado por los demás, eso si lo tenia claro, pero no tenia idea de cómo reaccionaria ella, si ella, la persona que hace posible que me mantenga con vida, la persona que puede hacer que mi vida cambie en un segundo ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella?

-Hola amor, ya llegue- dijo entrando al departamento que teníamos

-oh si, ya veo – estaba sentado en el sofá esperando que ella llegara- te estaba esperando- dije mas nervioso que nunca

-¿en serio?, ¿y para que? –sonrió coquetamente

-tengo que hablar contigo – mis manos temblaban, mi mente me maltrataba

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Se sentó a mi lado un poco preocupada- tus manos tiemblan- dijo tras refugiarla entre las suyas

-Sakura… -me puse de lado en el sofá- tengo algo que decirte… - mi mentón comenzó a temblar.

-¿Tan malo es?- acaricio mi mentón- como sea sasuke, yo entenderé- me sonrió dulcemente- dímelo.

-yo…-no pude contenerme, yo se que soy Sasuke Uchiha, y no muestro mis sentimiento, pero con ella al lado, solo soy Sasuke. Si, me coloque a llorar.

-amor…-

¿Amor?, de seguro ya no me amaras mas después de esto, claro, destroce tu vida, la hice añicos, ya no me llamaras mas amor, ahora seré el bastardo que destrozo tus sueños, tu futuro, tu vida…

-¡no me digas así!- me levante del sofá algo alterado- después de lo que te voy a decir me odiaras-

- no digas eso Sasuke, no seria capaz de odiarte, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas, cosas terribles, pero las hemos superado, todo lo hemos superado, por que nos amamos- se paro a mi lado

-es que tu no entiendes- dije tomándola de los hombros- tu no me entiendes- seguí llorando, esta vez mas fuerte, como le diría a Sakura, como decirle que gracias a mi, su vida ya no seria igual.

-Sasuke… -me refugio en sus brazos- mas te vale calmarte… ¿ya?- beso mi frente

-estoy enfermo…- me limite a ese par de palabras

Por un momento guardo silencio

-¿de que?- dijo retomando la conversación- ¿Qué tienes? Dímelo... puedes confiar en mi- volvió a besar mi frente

-De algo muy malo… muy malo Saku- dije aforrándome mas a ella sin parar de llorar- pero no creas que no te amo, ¡no!... ni siquiera se como ocurrió todo esto- dije tirándola al sofá con mi cuerpo para terminar encima de ella

-se que me amas, lo se- me sonrió y la bese, comencé a despojarla de su ropa mientras el me besaba el cuello- te amo sasuke… demasiado- dijo dándome la mirada mas pura que alguien te puede dar, de verdad me amaba, de verdad

-ámame por ultima vez-dije quitándome la ropa, ya que con ella había terminado-total… total ya destruí tu futuro, que mas da, moriremos juntos-dije ya completamente desnudo.

Si, ¿Qué tiene?, el daño ya esta hecho solo quiero que me ame por ultima vez, solo eso.

-¿Qué dices Sasuke?, basta, siempre te amare-dijo mirándome de una manera extraña mientras yo separaba sus piernas y las colocaba a mi alrededor- te prometo que siempre te amare Sasuke, pase lo que pase

-shhh Sakura, no destruyas este momento con promesas que después no se cumplirán-dije mirándola fijamente- solo ámame- ingrese en ella haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido de placer.

Comencé a hacérselo fuerte, tenía tanta pena, mi vida estaba destrozada, pero que mas da, ahora estoy con ella, sus dulces gemidos y sus te amo me alegran el momento... si, lo hacen, ella alegra mi vida; comencé a ir mas lento ya que ella me lo pidió... me lo dijo entre susurros, lo hice, fui mas lento, a ella no le gustaba que yo fuera brusco, le gustaba que fuera delicado, que la tratara como una muñeca de porcelana fina. Oh dios, como gemía, eso excitaría hasta al papa, bueno, aunque no se si tanto así, pero yo no puedo resistirme a esos gemidos, a esos gemidos que camufladamente piden mas; no paso mucho tiempo y me vine dentro de ella, ahora mi semen la recorría en su interior

-awww fue rico, como siempre- dijo mientras yo tenia mi cabeza en su pecho y ella la acariciaba con sus delicadas manos- Sasuke, no amor, no llores- dijo con un tono de preocupación ya que yo me coloque a llorar nuevamente- ¿Qué te pasa, por que estas así?, no puede ser tan grave-

-…-guarde silencio

-dímelo, se que no puede ser tan grave- seguía. Acariciando mi cabeza mientras yo no paraba de llorar- confía en mi, dime que ocurre, se que no puede ser algo tan ter…- la interrumpo

-tengo sida- en ese momento sentí que su respiración se detuvo…

Continuara…

--

**reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Mi enfermedad

Capitulo 2

-¿Qué? –dijo reaccionando

-eso… que tengo sida –dije llorando cada vez mas

Se quedo en silencio, dejo de acariciar mi cabeza, yo sabia que su reacción no seria buena.

Se sentó un poco en el sillón… lo que es yo, pues yo seguía aferrado a ella, lloraba como loco, no podía mas mamón xd

-¿Cómo te contagiaste? –pregunto sin tratar de separarme de ella

-¡No lo se!- dije algo desesperado

-¡¿Cómo no vas a saber?! –grito enojadísima- ¿¡como… como me haces esto Sasuke, como?!- me empujo y me boto del sillón

-Sakura… amor, perdóname- dije de rodillas en el suelo mientras mis lagrimas comenzaban a humedecer la alfombra- no se como ocurrió, te lo juro –dije aforrándome a sus piernas

-¡suéltame! –Se puso de pie y me empujo nuevamente- ¡me cagaste la vida! ¡¿Entiendes?!- dijo muy enojada, parecía que iba a golpearme

-no me pegues… -dije refugiando mi cabeza entre mis manos- disculpa…- mis lagrimas mojaban mi desnudo cuerpo, mi sucio cuerpo infectado

-imbecil… nunca te he golpeado para que te las vendas a dar de victima aquí, ¡la victima soy yo! –Dijo y pesco su ropa- ¡puedes pudrirte solo, ya me cagaste, me destrozaste!, maldito bastardo- dijo furiosa y se metió a la habitación

Me quede llorando como un estupido, me aferre al sillón y llore desconsoladamente, ni sabia por que lo hacia, sabia bien cual seria su reacción, aun así no pude evitarlo, no pude, una pequeña parte de mi tenia la leve esperanza de que ella me apoyara, de que ella me aceptara, de que me siguiera amando, pero no fue así, esa leve esperanza se esfumo al ver como reacciono, bueno, tampoco la juzgo, esta en todo su derecho, al fin y al cabo, despedace su vida.

Salió vestida de la habitación - deja de llorar, no te viene bien, después de todo el daño que hiciste, la que debería estar llorando soy yo - dijo con sus maletas en las manos - bueno, suerte en tu vida, aunque ya mas mala suerte no puedes tener - me volteé entero para así mirarte mejor - y las circunstancias de tu mala suerte me las pegaste a mi - dijo derramando un par de lágrimas - me voy a morir... y por tu culpa - en ese momento quería morirme - ¡ojala me veas morir, y te duela... y te mueras a causa de eso, no de tu maldita enfermedad! - me gritó y se fue dando un portazo.

Me quede ahí mirando la puerta, viendo como ya te habías ido para no volver.

Toda la tarde estuve llorando aferrado a ese sillón, no sé de donde sacaba tantas lágrimas... de verdad no lo se, contemple como anochecía, si, como anochecía, y tu no estabas para cobijarme entre tus brazos mientras me decías lo mucho que me amabas, simplemente no estabas, te habías ido, no te culpo, no, no te culpo Sakura, el culpable soy yo.

-Yo tengo la culpa - musite aferrado al sofá - mi culpa - me separe del sofá, el cual me había resguardado toda la tarde, si, aún me encontraba desnudo, no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas suficientes para vestirme, en fin, me acerque a la puerta y me deje caer de rodillas al frente de ella apoyando mi frente sobre su fría madera - vuelve mi amor... no me dejes solo - comencé a llorar mientras rogaba que ella volviera, cosa inútil ya que se había marchado y quizás donde estará - vuelve... quiéreme Sakura... - lloraba como desesperado, lo hacía fuerte, por un momento pensé en mis vecinos... ¿qué pensarán?, ¿cómo es que ninguno ha venido a consolar a éste hombre que no para de llorar?, por que de escuchar, lo hacen, si, escuchan mis llantos, pero ninguno es capaz de venir a preguntar que ocurre, en fin, en éstos momentos es cuando uno se da cuenta de que la soledad es tu única compañía, al final estás solo, solo, y lo peor, te das cuenta de eso justo cuando lo que menos necesitas es estar abandonado - perdóname, te necesito - en ese momento sentí como la puerta se abrió y chocó con mi frente.

- Sasuke... - se agacho a mi lado - no llores mas - me refugió en sus brazos.

Era ella, ella había vuelto, ella había vuelto para apoyarme en todo esto, para entregarme el amor que tanto añoro en éstos momentos, era ella...

- Sakura... no me dejes... no por favor - dije aferrado a ella - no Saku, yo hago lo que tu me pidas, pero no me dejes solo, te necesito - dije entre sollozos, en mi vida había estado tan mal.

- Sasuke... amor disculpa por dejarte - dijo llorando también, noté que había llorado mucho ya que cuando entro traía sus ojos hinchados y rojos a mas no poder - superaremos esto juntos, pase lo que pase estaremos juntos, yo te lo prometí amor, yo te hice esa promesa... - pesco mi rostro con una mano - y la cumpliré - me beso dulce y delicadamente - te amo -

¿De verdad me amas tanto como para quedarte?, no puedo creer esto, pero es la realidad, volviste a alegrar mi vida nuevamente, aunque ésta enfermedad no sea algo como para alegrarse, bueno, ninguna enfermedad lo es.

Me fui a duchar, me sentía tranquilo, bueno como no estarlo si tú estabas aquí conmigo. Me vestí y salí de la habitación, me llamaste desde el comedor, habías hecho algo para cenar, no te demoraste nada y lo mejor es que se veía delicioso.

- Cena - sonreí, de verdad moría de hambre - se ve rica -

- Y sabe mas rica aún... - se acerco a mi y me abrazo - pruébala - me beso - ese beso fue por que antes de probar la cena tenías que probarme, yo soy primero ok? - sonrió, era tan linda cuando sonreía, bueno, ella siempre era hermosa.

- Sabes rico - le masque un poquito el labio - sí, eres una exquisitez - lo comencé a besar como nunca, nuestras lenguas revoloteaban juntas en nuestras húmedas bocas - tus ojos... - dije tras acabar el beso - están hinchados... y rojos... - dije acariciando su mejilla - lo siento, lo siento - la besé en la frente.

- Los tuyos están iguales... - dijo mirándome dulcemente - lo siento amor... lo siento - dijiste triste.

- ¿Lo siento de qué?, tú no has hecho nada - dije mientras le obsequiaba cortos y pequeños besos a sus labios.

- Por haberme marchado, por dejarte solo aquí... por eso - dijiste derramando un par de lágrimas - perdóname Sasuke -

- No tengo nada que perdonarte - la mire fijamente - el daño lo cause yo, no te culpo Saku -

- Ya no importa, sabes, nada importa si nos tenemos el uno al otro - dijiste secando tus lágrimas - ¿cenemos?, se va a enfriar - dijiste sentándote a la mesa.

- Está bien - dije sentándome.

Te veías preocupada, no lo sé, ¿me tendrás miedo?, si el daño ya te lo hice, el miedo está de mas.

- Y... ¿cómo te contagiaste? - preguntaste mientras cortabas la carne.

- De verdad Sakura... de verdad no lo sé - de verdad yo no lo sabía.

- Sasuke, si tú no lo sabes, ¿quién más? - dijiste luego de echar un pedazo de carne a tu boca.

- No sé, tal vez en un baño, no lo sé - dije mirando la mesa.

- Sasuke... es que aquí hay un gran problema... - dijiste dejando de comer.

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- Estuve pensando... y bueno así como tú me lo puedes contagiar - tomaste un poco de jugo - yo también puedo contagiarte a ti - dijiste y me miraste fijamente.

- ... - no dije nada... no fui capaz.

- O fuiste tú, o fui yo -

Continuara...

-x-

**Hola! .. muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron o .. espero que sigan xd **

**tratare de subir el proximo capitulo luego :)**

**sayoo!**

**reviews?**


End file.
